Breaking the Habit
by btrbaby34
Summary: James has a hidden crush on Kendall but there's only one thing standing in his way. Jo. When speculations arise of Jo cheating on Kendall, it serves as a perfect opportunity for James to get the guy. But some love stories don't have happy endings...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Jealousy Never Solves Anything  
>James Diamond brushed through his hair about one hundred times with his lucky comb. Today wasn't really anything special, just rehearsals and maybe grabbing dinner with the guys but he had to look pretty. Most likely, Jo Taylor would be tagging along. Just the thought made James' usually confident smile turn into a self conscious smirk. Jo was openly dating frontman Kendall Knight who James, ever since they had moved away from Minnesota, had a crush on. He had nothing against Jo nor Kendall, just their relationship. It made James' stomach churn furiously. The relationship was too...lovey dovey as the energetic Latino Carlos Garcia would put it. Brainiac Logan Mitchell would describe it as true love. However James was always the one to put it bluntly.<br>"Their relationship makes me sick," he had spilled to only Carlos when everyone else was gone. The short dark haired boy was the only one he trusted with his secret.  
>But James would never tell Kendall how he really felt. He'd never say that he had a crush on him, that he despises his and Jo's relationship, how he wished that he and Kendall could share a relationship greater than Jo's with Kendall. But no. Kendall only looked to James as his best friend and nothing more.<br>James brushed one final stroke through his hair before smiling to his reflection and walking out of the bathroom.  
>"Bout time," Kendall jokingly scoffs.<br>"It takes time to look this good. Live and learn, Ken," James retorted, opening the fridge and grabbing a vitamin water.  
>"Yeah, like I really need beauty lessons," Kendall half chuckled, taking a bite of the cereal he had in front of him. James whipped around, his brown locks falling perfectly back into place.<br>"That's just your jealousy talking," Kendall burst out laughing. The brunette kept his watchful eyes on the blonde. How he slightly threw his head back when he laughed, how his dimples really shined through when he smiled. James shook his head, as if reacting to Kendall's childish antics, when really he was trying to shake the image of beauty from his head.  
>"Where's Carlos and Logan?" Kendall asked, after calming down.<br>"Logan mentioned something about visiting Camille before we left and Carlos is up on the balcony looking for his helmet," James replied.  
>"Oh that reminds me, I have to go tell Jo where to meet us today! Be right back," Kendall scooted out from underneath his seat at the table and raced out the door of Apartment 2J. James' expression instantly darkened at the mention of her name. She's always more important than me, James angrily said to his conscious.<br>"I found it!" A more than chipper Carlos shouted from the balcony. His short stature appeared at the foot of the swirly slide, helmet in tow. "It was right where I left it last night!"  
>"Good," James uttered, still trying to shake Jo's name from his brain.<br>"What's wrong?" Carlos asked, cocking his head to the side like a little lost puppy.  
>"Kendall left again," James answered and Carlos instantly grew quiet.<br>"Oh I see," he said, walking over to the sulking brunette to put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm always here if you need me."  
>"Thanks man," James said, high fiving the little Latino boy. Carlos smiled brightly, walking into the kitchen and ransacking through the fridge until he found what he wanted; a bag of apples and peanut butter. He viciously ripped open the bag and started in eagerly in the snack. James watched as the boy smiled each time he put an apple slice in his mouth. Carlos just really loved food. A few minutes later, Logan came walking in through the door.<br>"Where's Kendall?"  
>"Where do you think?" Carlos replied, mouth full of red apple and peanut butter.<br>"With Jo? Because she just left with Jett Stetson a few minutes ago. Something about filming a scene for New Town High," Logan said, scratching his head trying to remember what Camille had told him. James' expression turned from a sulk to a devilish grin. If Jo went off with Jett, Kendall would be alone for lunch. But James would never make a move, not until he was entirely ready. However, even the slightest mention of Jo with Jett made Kendall's blood boil. Sure enough, an angry yet confused Kendall burst back into the apartment.  
>"She..wasn't there," Kendall announced, eyes fixated on the solid wood floor.<br>"You know how busy it gets on set," Logan tried to reassure the blonde. Kendall just kept walking forward until he was face down on the bright orange couch.  
>"She's always with him!" He cried, the sound barely audible from his position on the couch.<br>"It's okay, Kendall. Maybe you could find someone to make her jealous," James suggested through gritted teeth. It made him sick that Kendall cared this much for Jo. Obviously, Jo was cheating on Kendall with Jett. How would James know such a thing? New Town High never films on Monday afternoons. He read it in her contract that he had purposely stolen from Katie's room for 'research'.  
>"No! I want her!" Kendall cried again from the couch. James rolled his eyes. Carlos slowly finished off his snack. Logan walked over to the couch to comfort the depressed boy.<br>"Oh look, it's noon! Didn't Gustavo want us at the studio by one?" James announced, directing everyone's attention away from Kendall's girl issues.  
>"Yeah we better get going," Carlos agreed, catching on to James' little game. Logan curiously looked over at the clock, eyes widening as he did.<br>"Yeah, we don't wanna be late again," Logan said, patting Kendall on the back to get him up. He took his time rising from the couch before Logan tugged on his hand to get him up faster. The four boys bounded out of the apartment and went on their way to Rocque Records. James couldn't help but notice Logan was constantly at Kendall's side. 'That should be me' his conscious rang through his head. Carlos noticed James' solemn expression and patted him on the shoulder.  
>"It's okay."<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here's Chapter Two. It's kind of short but the next few will be longer. Also the song that's in this story is completely made up and in no affiliated with BTR. Enjoy :]**_

Chapter Two: Silly Love Songs

"Where have you guys been? It's one fifteen!" A frantic Kelly whisper shouted at the boys as they entered the lobby of Rocque Records.  
>"Kendall's having relationship troubles," Logan explained. James rolled his eyes, making sure Kelly didn't notice him.<br>"Oh God, again? Kendall, Gustavo's not gonna be happy when he-"  
>"Dogs! Nice of you to finally show up," Gustavo boomed from the end of the hallway.<br>"Sorry," the boys said in unison.  
>"Whatever. The reason I wanted you all here was to rehearse my latest creation 'Back to Me'. It's about a girl who goes off and cheats on her boyfriend while the boyfriend still wants her back," James silently cheered on the inside as Gustavo explained the new song. He watched as Kendall's expression grew more and more depressed with every word. But that's not what the pretty boy wanted. He wanted Kendall to be happy but with somebody else. Him.<br>"What's the point of this song, Gustavo? We usually do happy upbeat ones," Kendall sulked. Gustavo laughed, clearly unamused.  
>"The point is, Griffin wants a new slow song by the end of the week. And what better way to pull off a slow song than to sing about wanting the girl you love back," he said proudly.<br>"What do you mean?" Logan asked.  
>"Have you guys not seen the new issue of PopTiger?" Kelly asked curiously.<br>"No, Katie isn't home," Carlos replied.  
>"Oh well it's rumored that Jo's cheating on Kendall with Jett," Kelly said, holding up the shiny teeny bopper magazine in front of the guys faces. Kendall groaned, unwilling to believe that that was his girlfriend kissing Jett Stetson. James tried to hide his smirk. He had Kendall right where he could reach him. Logan grabbed the magazine and tossed it across the room.<br>"Jo isn't cheating on you Kendall!" He exclaimed a little too fake. Kelly looked over at him confused. Logan just nodded his head, a signal that Jo had gone on several dates with Jett behind Kendall's back. Camille usually told Logan everything.  
>"This song isn't going to record itself!" Gustavo boomed once more, grabbing the guys and Kelly's attention. "To the studio!" He turned triumphantly back to Studio A where the boys would listen to the beat of the song, practice for a little bit and then proceed to Studio B for the recording process.<br>"_It took some time to think it over. Baby, loving you has took its toll, it's gonna take a lot more than a four leaf clover to break this spell you've had on me_," James sang almost all too happily into the microphone.  
>"<em>But can't you see I still have feelings for you? It's like my heart skips a beat with every little thing that you do<em>," Logan followed.  
>"<em>Now my heart's breaking and it can't be fixed<em>_  
><em>_Maybe loving you was only your boyfriend's trick__  
><em>_My mind is filled with only thoughts of you and the only thing you can do__  
><em>_Is come back to me_," Kendall whimpered through the chorus.  
>"<em>Can't you see? Can't you see?"<em> Carlos and Logan harmonized together.  
>"<em>Please come back to me<em>," Kendall cried, James taking the tenor lead.  
>"Stop the music!" Gustavo yelled. "Kendall! What is your problem?" Kendall didn't answer. Instead he sunk down to the ground sobbing. Kelly cut the microphone off as the guys scrambled to cheer up Kendall.<br>"Jo is cheating on Kendall!" Kelly whisper yelled.  
>"Yeah and this song is supposed to help Kendall get his feelings out," Gustavo retorted.<br>"Cheating is almost worse than breaking up! He could be like this for the next few weeks, thinking solely about his relationship and how he could've screwed it up! A song isn't gonna help anything!" Kelly yelled, arms flailing around crazily. Gustavo threw a mini fit, much like a child would in a toy store when not given his favorite toy.  
>"Fine. Recording session over today, you guys are free to go," Gustavo waved them out of the studio. The guys all ran out of Rocque Records, carrying a crying Kendall. While the boys were worried about their friend, the only thing James could think of was getting to him. How and when was he finally going to pour his soul out to the blonde boy about his feelings? Soon, he thought. Better late than never.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okay so here's the third chapter. This is actually where the real stuff starts and by that I mean it gets more intense and such. Also, it's going to start branching out into POVs so you get a more in depth look at what's really going on. Enjoy :]**_

Chapter Three: Liars and Truths

Kendall was lying down on the couch still with tears in his eyes. Logan and Carlos were staring at him, trying to come up with something to help him cheer up. James was making dinner for everyone. They had decided to eat in considering Kendall's current state.  
>"How do you know she's cheating?" Kendall sobbed.<br>"Camille said that she sees Jo with Jett on a regular basis. She also said Jo said something about never seeing you enough. She's not being satisfied as much as she'd like," Logan explained, only making Kendall cry harder.  
>"Well what can I do to make it up to her?" Kendall cried. Logan and Carlos exchanged hurtful glances, unsure of what to say.<br>"Nothing. She obviously doesn't love you like she used to. I mean, now there's no possible way to get her back," James stated matter of factly from the kitchen. Carlos' eyes widened. Logan tensed up, sensing the tension that was now present in the room. Kendall rose up from the couch.  
>"What?"<br>"I said, she doesn't love you anymore and there's no way to get her back," James said again. Kendall's eyesight narrowed, zeroing in on James. The brunette was someone Kendall once called a best friend and now all of a sudden he's turning on him?  
>"Well thanks for not having any faith in my relationship," Kendall argued.<br>"What do you mean?" James blinked his eyes innocently, only making Kendall angrier.  
>"You know pretty damn well what I mean. You don't like Jo and if the opportunity ever comes up for you to bash her, you do! Do you ever once think about me? Huh? DO YOU?" Kendall yelled, the bar being the only thing holding him back from James. The boy simply looked into Kendall's green eyes.<br>"No, Kendall. I don't think about you. What I think about is how you can be with someone much better," James stated, going back to washing the lettuce that he had in his hands. Kendall balled his fists up.  
>"You're so fucking conceited! You should start thinking about other people more often instead of yourself!" Kendall yelled. James shrugged Kendall's comment off his shoulders.<br>"I'll get right on that once you break up with that two timing whore," James said bluntly. Kendall's face turned a shade of deep red. He slammed his fists down on the bar table before storming out of 2J, the door rattling behind him.  
>"What the hell James?" Logan asked angrily, shaking his head as he passed the brunette. He left the apartment as well, on the hunt for an angry Kendall. Tears started to form in James' hazel eyes. Carlos pulled the brunette into an embrace.<br>"It'll all be okay, I promise," Carlos attempted to reassure James.  
>"No Carlos! It's not gonna be okay! I just pushed Kendall too far off the edge and now he hates me! He'll never understand how I feel about him, okay? Do you get that?" James cried, hot tears staining his cheeks.<br>"He won't know if you never tell him," Carlos retorted. James' eyes narrowed.  
>"Can you not see that he hates me? I don't know what kind of world you live in but not everything is butterflies and rainbows! Not everyone is going to like you, Carlos, no matter if you tell them or not! He hates me and that's that!" James shouted, angry that Carlos would even push him this far. Carlos stared long and hard at James.<br>"You can really be an ass sometimes, James," Carlos stated.  
>"Sue me then!" James threw his hands up in the air and walked out of the apartment. Carlos watched as the door to 2J slammed, the jackets hanging on the back swinging violently from impact.<br>"I can't believe I even dragged myself into this," Carlos said to himself, following the angry brunette.

_*Kendall's POV*_

_Fuck everything. Fuck Jo. Fuck Jett. Fuck Logan. Hell, even fuck Carlos. But James. At this point, I could really care less if I never spoke to James again. That asshole! What gives him the right to talk about my relationship with Jo like that? She's not a two timing whore! Wait…is she? No, I can't admit that James is right. Never. But she is cheating on me isn't she? God, get it out of your head Kendall! Just go talk to her!  
><em>I left the PalmWoods, regardless that it was pouring down rain. I didn't care. What could I possibly do to escape this living hell that I call a home? My girlfriend was supposedly cheating on me, my best friend was turning on me, does anyone seem to care about me anymore? A pair of footsteps was audible behind my back. I swerved around, facing Logan.  
>"Kendall, wait!" He yelled, reaching his arm out towards me. I just looked at him blankly.<br>"What do you want?"  
>"I don't want you to leave like this," he answered.<br>"Why? It's clear everybody hates me. Look around, Logan! Is there anyone practically begging me to live? Begging me to be with them? Huh? Anyone?" I asked angrily. Logan just wore a puppy dog expression.  
>"Me,"<br>"Well besides you,"  
>"Your fans,"<br>"Besides them," I hated when he messed with me like this.  
>"No one," he squeaked.<br>"Exactly! So why should I be here talking to you when I could be jumping off a cliff?" I asked. Logan looked taken aback by my answer.  
>"Kendall, just give everyone one more chance. Go and talk things out with Jo. Maybe you guys can patch up your relationship," he suggested.<br>"That doesn't fix everything, Logan,"  
>"Well what else can I possibly do to make you stay?" There it was, the dreaded question that I really did not want to answer. <em>'If you could just tell James Diamond that I love him that'd be great,' <em>I thought. But I've never told anyone that I felt that way. I'm pretty sure that James wasn't in to that either. Logan probably wouldn't understand and yet I felt pressured to tell him.  
>"Yeah, you can go tell James how I really feel about him," I spilled.<br>"I'm not going back upstairs to tell James that he's a conceited asshole. Now what do you really want me to do?" Logan scoffed.  
>"I'm being serious! Tell James that I love him and I'll stay!" I shouted. Logan's face softened, his eyes blinking innocently.<br>"You…you _love _James? As like a…_boyfriend_?"  
>"Why are you so surprised? I thought it was obvious," I replied. I mean, I sing harmonies with him all the time, he's been my best friend since forever, I thought people would've notice something by now.<br>"Not surprised, just shocked. You have a girlfriend, Kendall," Logan replied.  
>"Not anymore apparently," I said.<br>"You just need to go talk to her," Logan reminded me.  
>"Fine! I'll talk to her! If you tell James what I just said," I offered.<br>"No, you're on your own there," Logan said, walking back into the PalmWoods. I stood in the rain for a few minutes, deciding whether or not I should go talk to Jo. Well it won't hurt anything to be curious...


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks everyone for the reviews! Glad you are enjoying the story so far. So without further ado, here is Chapter Four :]**_

Chapter Four: Stupid Boy

"James? James?" The Latino boy called from the far hallway near the elevators on the first floor of the PalmWoods.  
>"Would you keep it down? There's some important guests expected and I don't want you four hockey headed hooligans running the halls," Bitters complained from behind his post in the front lobby.<br>"There are guests coming at eight 'o' clock at night?" Carlos looked skeptically at Bitters.  
>"Not until morning but that still doesn't give you any excuse to be playing a PalmWoods wide hide and seek game!" Bitters boomed.<br>"That's not what we're doing! I'm looking for James though, have you seen him?" Carlos argued.  
>"If you're not playing hide and seek then why are you looking for him?" Bitters countered. Carlos sighed heavily, getting nowhere with the grumpy manager.<br>"He's in a fit of rage and I'd like to know where he is before he kills himself…or others," Carlos explained.  
>"He's out by the pool. I yelled at him to stay inside because it's PalmWoods policy to stay away from the pool when it's lightening but he ignored me. So I just chose to let him do it," Bitters shrugged. Carlos shook his head furiously.<br>"Some building manager you are," he mumbled before dashing out onto the patio. "James? James, are you out here?"  
>Carlos looked everywhere he could to find the pretty boy. He wasn't under tables, in any pool chairs or cabanas or in Katie's famed VIP area. The last place to look was the pool. Carlos cringed at the thought of finding James face down in the pool that they all loved so much. Sure enough, though, as the brunette looked over, James' built figure was floating around in the pool. Without thinking, Carlos jumped in and frantically swam over to James. The pool was freezing considering all the rain they had recently gotten but Carlos could care less. All he cared about right now was saving his best friend. As soon as he reached James, he flipped him over, the pretty one's face a shade of grayish purple.<br>"Shit! James! James, can you hear me?" Carlos panicked. The boy said nothing, his head lolling over to the side, resting on his right shoulder. Carlos smacked James' face lightly a few times, still shouting his name to try and get an answer out of him. He pounded his fists on the boy's chest.  
>"I'm sorry! I never meant for any of this to happen to you! I mean, it really isn't my fault but I feel like it is! Please James! Just wake up! Please…" Tears started to form in Carlos' eyes, eventually streaming down his face like a river. He rested his head on James' chest, sobbing uncontrollably. Suddenly, James jolted upward, coughing like a smoker with a bad cold. Carlos shot up, pounding on James' chest again to get the water out of his lungs. Once James calmed down, Carlos ran in for a hug.<br>"Hey...uh…where am I?" James asked, wondering why he was all of the sudden in the pool and why Carlos was hugging him with a death grip.  
>"I'm glad you're not dead!" Carlos cried. James sympathetically patted him on the back.<br>"Why would I be dead?"  
>"You were face down in the pool, but I don't know why. Don't you remember doing any of this?" Carlos asked. James shook his head.<br>"Well, what do you remember?" 

_*James' POV* _

_Why would Carlos turn on me like this? I tell him everything, EVERYTHING, and he goes and plays games with me. I'm done with games. Yes, I want Kendall to know the truth but I just fucked everything up like I usually do. So let's go through of the list of people who hate me right now  
><em>

_Kendall. He's mad because I don't approve of him and Jo and that I don't care about him. Reality check, bro. I love you._

_Carlos. I'm not entirely sure if he's really pissed off at me or if he's acting. You can never tell with him._

_Logan. He's mad that I made Kendall upset._

_Jo. Well, that's a given. _

_If everyone hates me, I could just kill myself and not worry about who will miss me. _

"Hey! You can't go out on the patio! It's storming," Bitters yelled, interrupting my thoughts. _Fuck you, _I thought, storming outside anyway. He didn't come after me, probably out of fear of the storm. Or maybe he's one of the people that are pissed off at me for no reason. The rain was slanted because of the cold wind blowing furiously against it. I sat down in one of the lounge chairs, fiddling with my thumbs trying to decide what I should do. If I wanted to kill myself, there would be no better time than now. I got up off the chair and walked towards the pool, staring into the water at my reflection. Some of my hair was out of place and frizzy. I worked frantically attempting to fix it but as I did, a strong hand struck me against my back. I instantly fell forward into the icy depths of the pool. My vision was blurry as I rose back to the top, unable to see who had pushed me in the first place. _'Holy shit, this water is cold,' _I thought, struggling to swim back to the side of the pool. My vision blurred again and everything went black, my fragile body left shivering in the shallow end of the PalmWoods pool.

_*End POV*_

"…And that's about all I remember," James finished explaining to Carlos once they were out of the pool and in the warming comfort of the lobby.  
>"But…who would push you?" Carlos asked skeptically.<br>"How am I supposed to know? Someone obviously wanted me to die," James stated. Carlos got up from his seat and made his way over to Bitters.  
>"Were the surveillance cameras on for the patio area?" He asked. Bitters sighed heavily, putting down the carton of fries he was eating and turned the computer screen so Carlos could see the camera footage.<br>"What time?"  
>"About 7:45pm," Carlos said, watching as the tape rewound. The tape stopped right as James was rising off the chair to stand by the pool. Carlos' eyes widened at the sight of a blonde boy, about 6 foot tall, walked by and pushed James into the pool.<br>"Is that what you needed?" Bitters asked impatiently.  
>"Y-yeah, th-thanks," Carlos said and walked back to the sitting area.<br>"You look like you've just seen a ghost, bro. Did you figure out who did it?" James asked. Carlos just nodded, staring straight ahead, refusing to make eye contact with James.  
>"It was Kendall,"<p>

_**Oooh a cliffhanger! Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next up, you will find out Kendall's side of the story so stay tuned :]**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I really appreciate all the feedback this is getting :3 So I won't leave you all waiting any longer…Here's Chapter Five :D**_

Chapter Five: You Can't Always Get What You Want

Kendall knocked on the polished door of Jo's apartment and waited. He rocked back and forth on his feet out of nerves. What if Jo was cheating on him? What would he do then? It had been a minute or so since he knocked the first time so he knocked again. No answer.  
><em>'Wait I have a key,'<br>_Kendall fumbled with his keys, trying to find the one that was labeled especially for Jo's apartment. As he turned the key and the knob at the same time, he heard gasps coming from the couch.  
>"Jo?"<br>"Kendall?" Jo's seemingly innocent voice rang through the apartment. Kendall rounded a corner to see Jo entangled in Jett's arms. Jett instantly let go when Kendall entered the living area.  
>"What's going on here?" Kendall asked, anger building up in his voice.<br>"We were…uh…just rehearsing a scene for New Town High," Jo lied.  
>"Don't. Lie. Tell me. The truth," Kendall growled through gritted teeth.<br>"She's with me now, Kendork. You obviously didn't do such a good job as a boyfriend so the handsome Jett Stetson swooped in to catch her. By the way, I'm still better looking than you," Jett replied. Kendall shook his head furiously, trying to shake the image he had just seen away from his head.  
><em>'This can't be true. No. James was right. Jo is a two timing whore. How could I have been so stupid?' <em>Kendall thought. Tears started forming in the blonde's yellowish green eyes. He turned away, storming out of the apartment.  
>"Kendall, wait!" Jo scrambled off the couch to go running after him.<br>"No, you stay here with me. He's not the one for you anymore," Jett said, pulling on Jo's arm to sit her back down on the couch. She shook Jett away and tore after Kendall.  
>"Kendall! Wait, I can explain!"<br>"Explain what? That James was right about you?" Kendall said, tears flowing out of his eyes.  
>"What did James say about me?" Jo started tearing up.<br>"That you're a two timing whore. I didn't want to believe it Jo, I really didn't. But I guess not all couples live happily ever after," Kendall said before turning away and walking back to Apartment 2J.  
>"Kendall!" Jo pleaded, racing after him. Kendall just kept walking though, going through the pouring rain out on the patio. He saw James standing near the pool's edge.<br>_'What's he doing?'  
><em>Deciding that it was best to leave him alone, Kendall walked back into the PalmWoods, pressing the elevator button to the second floor. He heard a high pitched scream, much like James', and then a splash. Then he heard Jo's footsteps behind him again.  
>"Did you push James into the pool?" Kendall asked Jo angrily.<br>"So we could be together!" Jo exclaimed. The elevator dinged, signaling its arrival for Kendall. The boy stepped into the elevator, pressing the 'close door' button furiously. He turned to face Jo one last time, anger burning through his eyes.  
>"Yeah, that'll happen."<br>The elevator doors closed shut, leaving Jo on the outside. She sunk down on the floor, crying for Kendall to come back. Kendall stood in the elevator car, oblivious to the noise he heard as it traveled up to the second floor. He was free. But one thing, or person rather, remained permanently stuck in his brain. James Diamond.

_*Kendall's POV*_

If there's one thing I hate more than losing a hockey game, it's being lied to. Oh, and having to admit someone other than myself is right. Not only did Jo cheat on me with Jett and admit it but James predicted the whole thing. How could I have been so stupid? Now I would have to walk into the apartment, face his stunning appearance and admit that he was right all along.  
>The elevator dinged, signaling my arrival on the second floor. I fumbled in around in my pocket for the keys to 2J, found them and then turned the lock. Carlos and James were sitting on the orange couch in the living area, wrapped tightly in fleece blankets.<br>"What's going on?" I asked skeptically. James just looked away angrily. _Figures_. Carlos look at me, sparks of anger flickering in his chocolate brown eyes.  
>"What do you mean? You pushed James into a freezing cold pool, you selfless bastard!"<br>"No I didn't! Jo did! Who told you I did?" I protested.  
>"Cameras don't lie, Kendall! There is footage of you pushing James into the pool. Just admit you did it," Carlos spat. I had never seen Carlos this angry before. Quite frankly, I had never seen the usually chipper boy angry.<br>"But I'm not lying! I just broke up with Jo because I caught her with Jett. I walked past James, who was standing by the foot of the pool looking at his reflection. Jo was following closely behind me and that's when I heard the splash. I didn't do it, Carlos. Promise," I explained. Carlos looked into my eyes, his expression of hurt and anger never leaving his face.  
>"How do you know it was Jo?"<br>"She admitted it!"  
>"So if I called her, she would say that she pushed James into the pool?" Carlos asked. I rolled my eyes and dialed Jo's number, handing Carlos the phone. I watched anxiously as Carlos held the phone up to his ear and started conversing with Jo. His face went from tense and angry to sympathetic in seconds.<br>"Okay, thanks, bye," he slammed the phone shut, defeat now present in his eyes.  
>"Well?"<br>"You were right man, sorry," he apologized.  
>"That still doesn't make everything okay," James piped up from his cozy corner by the window.<br>"What do you mean?" I asked.  
>"You never listen to me, Kendall. You always think of yourself and your needs. I was trying to save you from getting your heart broken and this is how you repay me. Now we're both heartbroken," he said, turning to face me once he uttered out 'heartbroken'.<br>"I'll give you two some privacy," Carlos said, fast-walking to the room he shared with Logan.  
>"You wouldn't understand though, James. Jo was the only strong relationship I've had with a girl for a long time. When I heard she was cheating on me, it was like my world went black. I'm sorry James, I never meant to hurt you," I said, placing my hand on his upper thigh. I felt his muscles tense under my hand. <em>Well, that was strange. Wait, does he feel the same way? No, Kendall, he's not on your team. He never will be.<br>_"W-what did that make me then?" James asked, his sulky expression meeting my confused face.  
>"Huh?"<br>"Nothing, it was stupid," James shook his head.  
>"No, James, what did you say?" I pressured him to tell me. <em>Maybe he does feel the same way after all!<br>_"You've had a relationship with me, what does that make me? If something happened with me and you-"he stopped mid-sentence.  
>"James, what are you trying to tell me?" <em>Oh God, please just say it!<br>_"N-nothing," James said and faced the window again. _Damn it James!  
><em>"You know, sometimes I wonder why I even try," I said angrily, standing up from the couch and slamming the door to my room behind me. I knew there was more to his story than what he was telling me. Why did it feel like my world was falling apart? James was hesitant to tell me things, Jo and I are no more and I don't know about Carlos and Logan.  
><em>Maybe there's just something wrong with me…<em>

_*James' POV*_

_Damn it, James! This was your one and only chance and you blew it! Now Kendall's pissed off at you again…  
>Maybe I should've just declined Carlos' help and stayed in the pool. Maybe then Kendall would care about me again..<em>

_**Intense chapter, huh? Well school starts this week, but don't worry! I'll still be updating this story :]  
>Hope you enjoyed Chapter Five! <strong>_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thank you guys for all the reviews this story has gotten so far! This chapter was really hard for me to write…you might see why in a minute. So enjoy Chapter Six :]**_

Chapter Six: I Never Really Told You

_*Kendall's POV*_

Sometimes, I don't understand why people do the things they do. I mean, why do people decide to go out and kill people? Why do some decide to neglect their families? Why are some people just incompetent to listening to others? Now, give or take these problems are definitely more serious than my own, but it just makes me wonder. _Why won't James hear me out? _  
>Angered by his actions, I stormed back into our room. I don't know exactly how I'm going to face him later. Right now that wasn't the issue for me. Instead of slinging myself on the bed and crying over it, I had a better idea. I yanked open the door to the bathroom James and I shared and forcefully opened the medicine cabinet. I grabbed the little silver box that I had told James held my 'shaving' stuff but in reality it held the best way to deal with my pain. A little silver razor blade glimmered from the bright lights in the bathroom. I stared in awe at it for a few seconds, trying to decide whether or not to actually go through with this or not. <em>No one likes you, Kendall. Give in to your desires.<br>_I picked up the blade, the sharp edges already digging into my fingertips. God, it felt so good.  
><em>Up, down, up, down.<br>_The blade dug deeper and deeper into my skin, blood flooding the sink. I couldn't stop now. All the pain from my falling out with Jo, my encounter with Carlos and now James was now being washed down the drain with the rest of my life.  
><em>Let go. <em>

_*Carlos' POV*_

It had been awhile since I had heard anything out of James and Kendall. I heard the door next to my room slam shut and some rumbling around in the bathroom but I thought nothing of it. _Seems James and Kendall finally came to their senses. _I chuckled to myself, just thinking about the crazy roller coaster the two had been on and now it was coming to this. Come to think of it though, I didn't hear any other sounds besides the door and the drawers opening and closing.  
><em>What the hell is going on?<br>_I casually walked out of the bedroom and into the living room, James still solemnly looking out of the window at the rain.  
>"James?" He looked up and over at me, his brown eyes just returning back to the rain.<br>"What do you want?"  
>"What just happened?" I asked. He just looked up at me, the beginnings of tears in his eyes.<br>"Kendall's mad at me again. I was going to confess to him but I just couldn't do it. Now I've made everything worse and he probably never wants to see me again!" James threw his built body over me, sobbing uncontrollably.  
>"There, there," I said, caressing his hair. It was clear to me now that James really cared about Kendall but he would never tell him. Even if his life depended on it, Kendall would most likely just go through his life not knowing the feelings James had for him.<br>"What do I do?" James' muffled voice rang through the apartment.  
>"Well if you want my honest opinion, go talk to Kendall. It would probably take the edge off between you two. Oh and tell him that you love him, James. It's not going to hurt anything," I said.<br>"What if it doesn't work?" I rolled my eyes. No wonder Kendall was mad at him.  
>"It will, trust me," I told him, holding out my pinky finger, pleading for a pinky promise. His pinky interlocked with mine as he rose off of my lap.<br>"Okay, I'll go talk to him,"  
>"Atta boy!" I exclaimed as I watched him walk into the bedroom he and Kendall shared.<br>_Good luck, James. _

_*James' POV*_

Whatever advice Carlos had subliminally given to me had worked. I wasn't sulking on the couch anymore and was now proudly walking into the bedroom to tell Kendall what I was originally going to say. As I opened the door though, Kendall was nowhere to be found.  
><em>Hmmm, that's strange.<br>_I checked all around the beds and the closet, hoping I would find his slender figure somewhere in the room.  
>"Kendall?" No answer. The lights in the bathroom were on though. I knocked and leaned into the door.<br>"Kendall?" Still nothing.  
><em>Something's up.<br>_Instead of waiting an eternity for an answer, I burst into the bathroom and found something I definitely wasn't expecting to walk in on. There was bright red blood that covered the sink and was dripping down the cabinets. Kendall's limp figure lay on the bathroom floor, his right hand still gripping the blade.  
>"Kendall!" I frantically threw myself into the floor with towels in hand, applying forceful pressure on his left arm.<br>"James, no, leave me alone," he replied weakly.  
>"No Kendall! You need to get to a hospital! You need to live!"<br>"Why? You're mad at me, Jo's mad at me, Carlos and Logan are most likely mad at me; What's the point?"  
>"I was never mad at you! I was just afraid of telling you how I really felt about you!" I cried, still clamping down on his arm in a desperate attempt to get his arm to stop bleeding. He didn't answer though, his eyes fighting consciousness.<br>"Kendall….I…I…I love you,"

_**Sorry for the late update and the cliffhanger. Expect Chapter Seven soon :3**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sorry to keep you all waiting for this chapter. Here's Chapter Seven :]**_

Chapter Seven: How to Save a Life

A flurry of thoughts filled James' head. He didn't have his phone on him, he didn't know where Logan could be and his only other option was Carlos, who most likely wouldn't hear his screams of terror. But what else could he possibly do?  
>"CAAAAARRRRLLLLOOOSSSS!" James yelled through his tears. He had one hand on Kendall's bleeding wrist and the other squeezing onto his lifeless hand. A few minutes later, he heard loud, shuffling footsteps bounding into Kendall and James' bedroom.<br>"James? James, where are you?"  
>"In the bathroom! You really need to come in here now!" James yelled back.<br>"But,"  
>"Now Carlos!"<br>The Latino came bursting through the door, gasping at the sight.  
>"What the hell happened?"<br>"Kendall was cutting himself and now he's unconscious and we need to get an ambulance here ASAP. "Where's Logan?" He had to ask. Kendall would be slightly devastated if Logan wasn't there.  
>"Never mind Logan, we need to get help for Kendall first," Carlos replied, whipping out his cell and shakily dialing 911. James whispered sweet nothings in Kendall's ear, trying to reassure him everything would be okay. But James sadly got no response. Not even a simple squeeze of his hand.<br>Not even five minutes passed when an EMT crew came bounding in the bathroom door. They pushed James out of the way, picking up Kendall's limp body and placing it on a cushioned stretcher. A couple of the men worked to wrap Kendall's arm tight with cloth while another started hooking Kendall up to several machines. A girl stood with a clipboard like computer and started asking a bunch of questions.  
>"Can you explain exactly what happened here?"<br>"I…I..I," James stuttered.  
>"They got into a little argument over…relationship problems and Kendall went off by himself for a little while. James got curious so he went to go check up on him and he found this," Carlos explained for James. James weakly smiled in the short boy's direction.<br>"Has he had any recent occurrences with cutting?" She asked the boys, mainly Carlos since he was prepared for anything.  
>"Not that we know of," Carlos replied.<br>"Hey Jen, here's the razor that he was using," one of the male EMT's handed the girl a plastic bag with a bloodied razor inside.  
>"Okay thanks," she said, opening the clipboard and shoving it inside.<br>"Wait, where did you find that razor?" Carlos asked curiously.  
>"It was lying by this case here on the counter. It looks like he was saving this for something," the EMT explained.<br>"Are you sure he hasn't had any experience with cutting?" Jen prodded the boys.  
>"Positive! I mean, he's gone through it the past couple of days but he didn't show any signs of wanting to cut himself to death!" Carlos defended. Jen shrugged and took down more information from Carlos before helping the others whisk Kendall away into an ambulance.<br>"We better call Mama Knight," Carlos suggested as he dialed her number. James just stared absentmindedly into the bathroom, seeing where Kendall was laying. He shuddered at the thought, following Carlos out of the apartment. The ride to the hospital was bound to be the longest car ride ever.

_*Carlos' POV*_

I made what felt like eight hundred phone calls on the way to the hospital. Logan was leaving a date with Camille to come check on him, Gustavo and Kelly were going to visit and Mama Knight was going to pick Katie up early from camp as soon as she could. James was looking solemnly out of the window. It was raining slightly as we drove down the interstate behind the ambulance.  
>"Hey, it'll be alright," I tried assuring James, placing my hand on his shoulder. He broke down into tears which turned into uncontrollable sobs. I patted and rubbed on his shoulder, attempting to calm him down.<br>"What if he's dead by the time that we get there? Then it'll be my entire fault!" James cried.  
>"Don't say that James! Those EMTs in there are going to make sure he doesn't. Besides, how many times have you heard a case of someone dying from cutting themselves?" He cried harder for some reason. Huh, I thought that would make him feel better.<br>"Don't you remember Donovan from freshman year? He cut himself and they couldn't save him!" James sobbed.  
>"Yeah, but, he cut too deep and hit a major artery," I defended.<br>"Kendall could've done that too!"  
>"JAMES! PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER! KENDALL IS GOING TO BE FINE!" I yelled. James stopped crying and looked shockingly in my direction.<br>"You didn't have to yell,"  
>"Well you were getting a little out of hand,"<br>"Still," I rolled my eyes at James' reply and kept driving. The hospital was the next exit.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Don't Let Go

Everyone was packed in the Emergency Room waiting area. Carlos was pacing, Logan was trying to comfort Katie, Ms. Knight was making phone calls, Gustavo was watching the news, Kelly was feverishly scribbling in a notebook and then there was James. He still had tear stained cheeks as he looked out of the window in pain. What if something serious was wrong with Kendall? _It's all your fault, James. _What if they couldn't stop the bleeding? _It's all your fault James. _What if he passed away?  
><em>It's all your fault, James. <em>Gustavo's voice boomed throughout the room, shaking James away from his thoughts.  
>"Kendall's on the news!" Everyone turned to see what Gustavo was talking about. Sure enough, Kendall's smiling face beamed in the top right corner of a news story.<br>"Ted Garcia here with a shocking story in entertainment this week. Superstar Kendall Knight, who is most known for being in Gustavo Rocque's newest boy band sensation Big Time Rush, was hospitalized today for unknown reasons. We'll be sure to keep you updated on this story as it happens," The news anchor reported and then moved on to another story about the economy. Gustavo just hung his head and sat beside Kelly who was still writing and speaking with the press on her cell phone.  
>"What are we going to do about this?" Carlos asked, panic in his voice.<br>"I don't know," Gustavo replied.  
>"We can't just have millions of crazed fans show up here though," Logan added.<br>"That's what I'm trying to fix!" Kelly yelled from her seat. Everyone went silent again.  
>"Is there a family member of Kendall Knight in the room?" A nurse emerged from a room carrying a clipboard. Everyone except James pointed over at Ms. Knight who looked up attentively.<br>"Yes. What's wrong?"  
>"Nothing, we just need to see you for a moment to discuss Kendall's issue," the nurse replied.<br>"I don't know anything about it. I just found out today,"  
>"Oh well is there someone who knows about this?" The nurse asked.<br>"James does!" Carlos piped up. James' head whipped around, a glare shot in Carlos' direction.  
>"Mr. Diamond, could you please come with me?" The nurse asked sweetly, noticing James' sensitivity.<br>"Sure," James got up and shuffled behind the nurse.  
>"Do you think that was the right thing to do?" Carlos asked.<br>"He knows the most so, yeah," Logan replied. Somehow, Carlos didn't believe him. _Could James handle this amount of pressure?_

_*James' POV*_

Carlos is going to get it. What did I possibly do that made everyone think I knew the most about Kendall? Isn't that Logan's job? Plus, this nurse is going to prod me with a bunch of questions about Kendall and his cutting issue. How am I supposed to tell her that this resulted from me not telling him that I love him?  
>"So James, how long has Kendall been cutting?" The nurse interrupted my thoughts.<br>"Today, I think," I answered. There was that container that had held the razor. God knows how long that's been in there.  
>"Has he shown any signs of wanting to cut himself?"<br>"No, Kendall's a pretty happy guy usually. The only thing is he's been having a rough week,"  
>"Explain," Well shit. Here goes nothing.<br>"His girlfriend cheated on him and we kinda had a little falling out today. He stormed out of the room and I didn't hear from him for a while so I went to go check on him and found him lying on the floor," I said finally, tears starting to form in the back of my eyes.  
>"Uh huh, now, why were you all fighting?" <em>No. This is too far. I can't possibly tell you this. Or can I?<br>_"You don't judge people right? I mean, you're a nurse so you really can't, right?" I asked nervously, palms already sweating.  
>"Of course, sweetie, you can tell me anything," <em>Here goes nothing.<br>_"We were fighting because…well…I couldn't tell Kendall how I really felt about him. You see, he was pouring his heart out to me and I couldn't even answer one question for him so he walked away,"  
>"So you like Kendall, huh?" The nurse smiled, instantly making me feel a little bit better.<br>"Yes ma'am," I smiled back.  
>"Well, thank you James for your answers. I'm sure Kendall will be just fine," she walked me back to the waiting room. As we approached the door, a doctor grabbed her by the arm.<br>"Kendall's waking up,"  
>"Oh! Okay, um, James, can you give us a minute and we'll be right out to speak with all of you," She hurried away with the doctor. Kendall was awake.<br>Kendall. Was. _Awake._

_*Kendall's POV*_

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.  
>Seriously, where am I? This has been going on for way too long. Not to mention it's dark, slightly cold and I'm pretty sure I'm not wearing pants. My right arm is really heavy, oh my God. What the hell is going on? Oh wait, I think I see a light!<br>_My eyes cracked open to reveal my surroundings. A hospital? Really? There was about five different machines hooked up to me, one of them a heart monitor. My arm was wrapped tightly in gauze and sports tape, blood stains slightly covering it. Speaking of blood, there were copious amounts of it staining my clothes which were in an arm chair across the room. I was wearing a checkered hospital gown in exchange for my comfortable plaid shirt and jeans. I grabbed the remote that was beside my ear and pressed the nurse button.  
>"Hello? I'd like to get out of here please," I said into the little microphone. Soon enough, a gaggle of doctors and nurses surrounded me.<br>"His heart is in perfect condition,"  
>"His breathing is normal,"<br>"He looks perfectly fine to me,"  
>"Yeah, I'd just really like to recollect my clothes and you know, leave," I said.<br>"Oh no you can't do that until your cuts have healed," A nurse in Scooby Doo scrubs said to me.  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"You were cutting yourself, Kendall," _Huh? No, I would never do such a thing to myself.  
><em>"No I wasn't," I laughed.  
>"Yes you were, sweetie," <em>No fucking way.<br>_"But I told myself I would only use that razor in dire situations!"  
>"Well we were told you were having a pretty bad week but, you should have never cut yourself," A nurse told me.<br>"I know, I'm sorry. Am I allowed to see anybody?" I asked. There was one person that I needed to straighten things out with and I needed to now.  
>"One at a time," The nurse answered.<br>"Can I see James Diamond please?"

_**Sorry for the little cliffhanger :] Thank you guys for the feedback! I'll try and update the next chapter as soon as I can!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Well, the inspiration for this chapter's title is 'Stereo Hearts' by Gym Class Heroes and Adam Levine. I thought it was fitting for this one :] Enjoy **_

Chapter Nine: Make Me Your Radio

The entire waiting room fell silent once news came around that Kendall was awake.  
>"How is he?" Ms. Knight asked anxiously.<br>"He's awake and talking but we're not sure of how serious his injuries are," the nurse replied.  
>"When can he come home?" Katie asked weakly from her spot beside Logan.<br>"I'm not sure, sweetie," the nurse answered sympathetically. Gustavo hung his head dejectedly.  
>"I guess we're gonna have to push the song back,"<br>"How could you be so selfish, Gustavo? Kendall is in there practically bleeding out and all you care about is this damned song!" Kelly yelled.  
>"Because Griffin is going to kill me!" Gustavo defended.<br>"Griffin knows about Kendall though! It's going to be fine so just sit down and think about Kendall!" Kelly argued. Gustavo gave in and took his place beside Kelly. Carlos, James and Logan shook their heads disapprovingly. A doctor appeared beside the nurse in the doorway.  
>"What's wrong?" Ms. Knight asked.<br>"Nothing, Kendall would like to see James," Every head turned to see James' reaction. His eyes were ten times bigger than normal, his palms already sweating and his face turning slightly pale.  
>"M…m…me?"<br>"Yes honey, we need to go now," the nurse motioned for James to follow her. Carlos pushed James along.  
>"Good luck, man,"<br>James hesitantly followed her, looking back at all the watchful faces staring back at him. 

_*James' POV*_

_Why me? I thought Kendall was mad at me. I mean, I'm flattered that he wants to spend time with me but I just don't understand it. Does this mean I'm gonna have to explain what I said to him? Oh God. No. Abort Mission. Challenge Denied. I can't do this.  
><em>"I think I'm going to throw up," I said as an act to get out of seeing Kendall. The nurse turned and started feeling up my face.  
>"You're fine," she crookedly smiled as we continued to walk to Kendall's room. My heart was racing and it felt like it was about to pound out of my chest. I clutched to it as if it were going to comfort me any. I couldn't face Kendall after spilling my guts out to his unconscious. <em>What if he had heard me?<br>_The nurse knocked on his door, signaling our arrival.  
>"Kendall? I have James for you,"<br>"Awesome! Could you close the door once you leave, please? I'd kinda like to talk to him in private," Kendall's velvet like voice echoed through the room.  
>"Sure thing," the nurse replied, ushering me into the room and shutting the door behind me. I looked up from the floor, finally making eye contact with Kendall. His hair was a little mussed his eyes the perfect tone of yellow green and the color on his face had come back. God, he looked beautiful.<br>"Hi," I said and shyly waved in his direction. He pointed at the chair that was caddy cornered near his bed.  
>"Pull it up, I want to talk to you James," he said, a crooked half smile forming on his face. I did as I was told, sinking into the pleather chair noisily.<br>"So what's up? How are you?" I tried starting up the conversation.  
>"Do you know why I wanted to talk to you, James?" Kendall immediately asked. I swallowed hard.<br>"Is it because…because of what I said to you when you were bleeding out on the floor? Oh God, you heard me didn't you? Oh my God, I'm sorry! That's just how I feel though! I mean, that's what I mumbled and wouldn't tell you, why you got mad at me. I'm…I'm-" A pair of warm lips interrupted my senseless babbling. I opened my eyes to see Kendall's face pressed to mine. Was this actually happening?  
>I melted into the kiss, letting him do what he pleased. He pulled away and smiled.<br>"I just want to let you know I feel the same way,"  
>"Really?"<br>He just nodded, his blonde hair swaying with his head.  
>"Always. I love you, James Diamond," he leaned back in to kiss me again and I returned the favor.<br>"I love you too,"

_**Aww :'] Short chapter, I know but there is more to come. I hope you enjoyed it **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Sorry it's been so long since my last update. School has started and it's just been crazy. Plus I'm trying to think of an epic way to end this and I'm writing other stories along with this one for my account. But don't worry, there's more to come! Without further ado, here's Chapter 10!**_

Chapter Ten: Endlessly

James walked out of Kendall's room with a giant grin upon his face. Kendall Knight actually loved him back. He had gone through numerous sleepless nights and days without eating for nothing. There was no greater feeling than what James was feeling now. The nurses looked on as James triumphantly opened the door to emerge back into the ER waiting room. Carlos' face lit up as he saw James, instantly knowing things had went well.  
>"Katie, Kendall wants to see you," James smiled at the little girl still curled up at Logan's side. Katie was hesitant to get up until Logan ushered her to the door with a confident smile on his face. She disappeared along with Ms. Knight behind the mahogany door. Kelly and Gustavo were now outside, dealing with press and paparazzi.<br>"So, how'd it go?" Carlos asked eagerly. Logan turned to listen in on their conversation. He was still a little upset about James' previous behavior towards Kendall but since he had such a cheery smile on his face he figured things must be right between the two.  
>"He kissed me and told me he felt the same way," James smiled.<br>"That's awesome, bro!" Carlos high fived his best friend as James continued on with his story in Kendall's hospital room. 

_*Logan's POV* _

Kendall loves James? After all the shit James gave Kendall two nights ago? I can't believe it. I honestly would never think of James to be 'on Kendall's team' per say. Plus, I thought Kendall always loved me and Carlos always loved James. Guess I thought wrong. But now that I'm sitting here looking on as James tells Carlos his success story, I can't help but notice how happy he is. Now I'm thinking back to the night that James told Kendall off. Was it out of defense of his feelings? Did he really not like Jo getting in the way of his so called relationship with Kendall? Selfless, yes, but now that I think about it, maybe it was the right thing for him to do. I mean, he is happy now right?  
>"Congratulations, man," I said. James looked at me in shock.<br>"Thanks Logan…" He replied skeptically.  
>"Look, I know I was a little pissed off at you before but now that I see why you were so cruel to Kendall, I understand. I'm sorry I was like that," I told him. James smiled back at my response.<br>"Don't worry about it," He said triumphantly. At that point, Ms. Knight and Katie came back, both with relieved smiles on their faces.  
>"See I told you there was nothing to worry about!" I exclaimed to Katie. She hugged me tightly.<br>"Thanks, Logan,"  
>"Kendall wants to see you three in the back," Ms. Knight informed us.<br>"Will they let us all go back there?" Carlos asked.  
>"The nurse said it was fine as long as you all don't cause trouble," Ms. Knight gave a stern look to us all.<br>"Don't worry, I'll keep them in check," I reassured her, signaling for James and Carlos to follow me back to Kendall's room.

_*Normal POV* _

James, Carlos and Logan all went back to Kendall's hospital room with balloons that they had previously acquired from the hospital's gift shop. As they rounded the corner into his room, a nurse was accompanying him.  
>"Is everything okay?" James asked from behind the sheet that separated him from Kendall's bed.<br>"Yes, just changing his bandages again. It's kinda bloody so that's why the sheet is pulled," the nurse replied.  
>"Oh well we don't mind that," Carlos said. Logan smacked his chest. "What was that for?"<br>"Blood makes me weak," Logan replied.  
>"And you want to be a doctor," Carlos shook his head.<br>"Guys, chill!" James scolded. The two boys hung their heads and obeyed his orders. The nurse emerged from behind the sheet, pulling it to reveal a shirtless Kendall sitting up in his bed watching That 70s' Show. James' heart skipped a beat.  
>"He's all yours," the nurse smiled and closed the door behind her.<br>"Hey guys!" Kendall said cheerfully as the three entered the room.  
>"How are you feeling?" Logan asked, motioning at his injured arm.<br>"Better. The nurse said I can go home tomorrow or tonight, depending on what the doctor says," Kendall smiled, his focus mainly on James.  
>"Good, we miss you," Carlos told him, sitting on the armchair adjacent to the bed.<br>"I miss you guys too and I miss singing. Is Gustavo here?" Kendall asked.  
>"Yeah, him and Kelly are trying to fight off the press," Logan replied.<br>"Oh, I see," Kendall nodded, trying not to make it obvious that he was staring at James who was still awkwardly standing in the door frame. "You know you can come in?"  
>"Yeah, I knew that," James nervously laughed. Kendall watched as the brunette fully entered his room. He patted the empty spot next to him on the bed.<br>"I insist," He smiled up at James. The boy accepted and sat down beside Kendall. Carlos smiled as Logan looked on at the happy couple. Gustavo suddenly bust through the door, ruining the moment.  
>"Guys, we've got a problem,"<br>"What?" Logan asked.  
>"The press wants to interview Kendall," Gustavo said.<br>"Let them do it, I don't mind," Kendall said, mellow from the IV that was pumping pain medicine into his veins.  
>"See, I knew you would say that and I'm gonna say no because you're talking out of your head!" Gustavo boomed.<br>"Chill, Gustavo. I'm fine," Kendall replied.  
>"The drugs are talking," Carlos laughed at Kendall's dazed look.<br>"Well what are we gonna do about the press?" Logan asked.  
>"We can get interviewed and just update them on Kendall's condition," James suggested.<br>"Honestly, that's not a bad idea," Carlos added. Logan nodded in support of their plan.  
>"Fine, but make it quick," Gustavo said, walking out of the room dejectedly.<br>"We'll be right back," Logan told Kendall.  
>"Sure, take your time," He replied, placing a light kiss on James' cheek before he rose to follow the guys. James turned back to wave at Kendall before closing the door and following the guys out to the press frenzy.<p> 


End file.
